


A Finch

by w_x_2



Series: snarry_ldws [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Community: snarry_ldws, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:05:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1338139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry should know by now that studying something so in-depth always brings bad luck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Finch

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: My entry for Week 2 Round 4, [snarry_ldws](http://snarry_ldws.livejournal.com/) at snarry_ldws which was my last entry. Thank you to the snarry_ldws_mods for the challenges the kindness, and the banner. Thank you to [keppiehed](http://keppiehed.livejournal.com/) for taking the time to beta the drabbles.

[ ](http://imgur.com/bzmhaZo)

 

* * *

 

It had taken him several years. Plenty of research, practice, drilling, laughs, and arguments. It was the hardest thing Harry had ever had to practice and get ready for.  
  
But here he was, with Severus looming over him of course. As always with an arched eyebrow as he waited to see if his teaching had paid off.  
  
Harry looked up, smiling before stealing a peck and then sat on the ground. The younger wizard closed his eyes, concentrating on the warm breeze filling his lungs, on the constant heat hitting his back, the grass under him, and finally on the transformation itself.  
  
After long breaths, Harry finally opened his eyes at the outburst of a loud laugh.  
  
“You should take a look at yourself,” Severus smirked as he produced a mirror.  
  
A bird? All this training and learning, only to transform into a  _fucking_ bird? What kind of animagus was he?  
  
Harry screamed but all that came out was a screech.  
  
“All right, relax Harry.” Severus picked him up, almost letting him fall as Harry nipped his finger. “Your species are called Finches.”  
  
Another screech.   
  
“I could try and find grand qualities, but I am much too amused right now.” Severus smiled before receiving another nip which drew blood this time.  
  
“No need for violence! Let’s see.” Severus pondered the small animal his husband had turned into for a second before talking. “Strong beak, you’re able to fly freely. You’re a good singer, or at least you can learn to sing if someone whistles the rhythm to you. But your colour, that, oh dear. White around the feathers, black, red, and green over your body. And to top it all off: bright, got that?  _Bright_  yellow.”  
  
No response.  
  
“How festival of you! Perhaps we should try again next season?”


End file.
